


Little Moments

by V4_2



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Only a bit of angst tho, Protective Penelope, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V4_2/pseuds/V4_2
Summary: A Posie one-shot series"Ever since they had started dating Josie kept hearing how odd they seem together, and in a way she had to agree. The school's cold Queen Bee with the shy Saltzman twin did make an odd paring, but no one saw what was underneath facade."





	1. Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or shows mentioned in this fanfiction.

“Come on!”

“Where exactly are you taking me?,” Josie squealed, as Penelope dragged her through the woods giggling after curfew.

“Now where would be the fun in that,” Penelope said with her signature smirk. 

Normally Josie would never sneak out, but when your temptress of a girlfriend looks at you with those big eyes and that mischievous smile, lets jut say that there was a reason Josie could never say no to her Penny. 

Speaking of the devil, Penelope had finally stopped in the middle of a clearing. The clearing was as many people would have expected, it was a patch of land surrounded by trees forming a type of oval, and it was far away from the school that no one could hear them, but not that far that they could risk getting lost. 

“Okay here we are. Let me just set up and then we watch the show begin,” Penelope said as she stretched out the blanked that she had brought with her.

“What show?” asked Josie as her and Penelope sat down on the blanket side to side.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to strip for you,” replied Penelope loving the way Josie’s face flushed red, “at least not tonight.”

“Penny!” Josie shrieked trying to cover her reddening face with her hand while simultaneously (dramatically) leaning herself down on the blanket, until she was laying down. It was so easy getting Josie to blush and Penelope loved every second of it. She loved the way it would make her look even more adorable that she already was. Loved that she would always try to hide her face, thinking she looked bad, but in reality, Josie could never look bad, it was simply impossible. 

“Yes, Jo-Jo?” Penelope answered calmly going laying down but holding herself up on her arm, so she could look down at Josie. Josie who was looking up at her with a blush covering her cheeks and a smile on her lips, softly shaking her head at the girl above her. “Your something else, you know that Penny?”, asked Josie with a grin on her face. 

“Oh, I know.” Penelope replied confidently, “but we’re not here to talk about me, where here for that,” she said while laying fully down and pointing at the night sky. In the sky you could see a dozen falling stars.

“A meteor shower?” came the reply, with awe filling Josie’s voice “how’d…why did you...” she said trailing off.

“You told me you loved watching them when it happened,” Penelope replied like it was the simplest thing ever, “as for how, a simple google search is all it took to now when it was going to happened.”

“Thank you,” Josie replied softly “I didn’t even think you’d remember that I told you that,” turning to face Penelope with a bashful smile.

“Of course, I did,” replied Penelope while sending Josie a smile of her own, “it was important to you.”

“Plus, I brought snacks,” Penelope said showing Josie the goodie-bag filled with contraband she snuck from the kitchen.

“Where did you even carry those?” asked Josie, knowing she didn’t she Penelope carrying anything but the blanket.

“A magician never reveals it secrets, Jo-Jo” replied Penelope smirking.

“A magician neve-,“ Josie broke off laughing, pulling Penelope towards her into a kiss.


	2. Allergic Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope's nose looks like Rudolph's

Penelope should have really know this through. But how was she suppose to tell Josie that the perfume her mom send her was slowly killing her.

(Okay that killing might be an exaggeration, but that didn't change the fact that her body and nose felt on fire.)

It all started when Penelope had a sneezing attack as Josie showed her a French perfume that her mother had shipped over from Paris, while she was happened to be on one of her recruitment trip. At first Penelope just thought she was getting the flu, but when she noticed that she only had sneezing parties when she was with Josie, and that the only thing that had changed was that _damn_ perfume, well it was pretty simple to put together. 

But how was she suppose to tell her?

Penelope knew that Josie treated every gift her mom send her as it was actual treasure. She also happened to know that she loved that perfumed and it had quickly become one of Josie's favorite. So the answer to the question was simple.

She wasn't going to.

You heared that right, Penelope under no circumstances was going to tell her lovely Jo-Jo that her perfume was killing her. She was determine to suffer in silence. It was simple all she had to do was use a spell she learned in class to minimize the symptoms, (thank god for that, her nose was bad enough, she didn't need a rash too), and wait untill the perfume ran out. Simple.

Well it was until Caroline decided to send Josie two more bottles after hearing how much her daughter loved the first one.

But still Penelope was nothing if not stubborn. So here she was one whole moth and a half into her plan and everything was going great, (if you ignore the fact that her nose could pass as Rudolph's), but of course something had to go wrong.

"What happened?"Penelope groaned waking up to a very bright light in her eye.

"You fainted!" Came a voice from somewhere in what penelope could now see was the school's infirmary.

"I think what Josie is trying to say is, due to your bodies constant flux, caused by the constant reappearing of an allergic reaction and your constant usage of the spell on yourself, your body needed rest. Therefore, you lost consciousness during your Chemistry of Magic class." Emma replied and Penelope finally understood that the light in her eye was caused by a tiny flashlight in the teachers hand which was being shone in her eyes. "If i may ask, why did you repeatedly use the spell on yourself? Why not simply stay away from the thing that causes an allergic reaction? You must know by now whats causing it given how tired your body has been that it caused you to faint."

"Well.." Penelope's sheepish replied came as she tried to find away to confess and simultaneously avoid Josie's eyes that where now looking to her for an answer as well. "I ..uh..."

Josie came to sit in the chair near Penelope's bed and took her hand. "Can you give us a minute Emma, please?"

"Of course" the witch said closing the door after exiting.

"Okay, it's just you and me, Penny" Josie said while starting to rub circles in the back of the hand she was holding as a way to ease the other girls anxiety, "whats going on? Why are you tiring yourself out? And why are you getting an allergic reaction?"

"Well..." And that the events that let to Penelope getting the most terrifying lecture ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope protects her girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set after the break-up, but before the shows first episode.

 

"I need your help." Mg said as she placed both hands on the table that Penelope was sitting at.

"And why would i help you?" Penelope raised an eyebrow, tilting her head while looking up at the other student.

"Because" Mg said dragging out the end of the word, closing his eyes tightly then exhaling, finally opening his eyes again. It was as if the next words he said pained and angered him at the same time. " we both love Josie. Don't even try to denie it" he added when he saw Penelope try to say something "I'm your friend, i know you still love her. And right now she's crying in her room bec-"

"What?!" Penelope exclaimed standing up abruptly and feeling her fist curl into tight fist. "Who" said Penelope with so much venom that Mg took a step back.

"Joseph Blake, the current alpha wolf. He pushed her and made her books go all over the place. I think it was the last straw, you know,  'cause all the stress shes been under lately" Mg said rapidly, staring wide eyed at a angry Penelope that was looking deadlier by the second.

"I'll handle it" Penelope gathered her stuff already formulating a plan to tear that stupid wolf apart (maybe make him into a nice fur coat, she'll even give it to Josie, Christmas was right around the corner), but first to check on her Jo-Jo.

-

"Oh Jo" Penelope moved towards the bed where the Josie was rapidly trying to wipe her face and remove all evidence that she was ever crying.

"What do you want Satan" Lizzie snapped from her spot next to her sister, where she had an armed rapped around Josie as she trying to comfort her.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in" Josie said as she finally turned to face her ex "what are you doing here?"

"Here" Penelope extended her arm, handing her a bag " i didn't see at lunch, so i brought you some."

"What you trying to poisen her?"Lizzie snapped.

"No" Penelope replied with a sigh and an eyeroll, " Look, i just didn't want her to be hungry, I'll be going now" Penelope said while turning towards the door.

"Penelope wait" Josie called, stopping Penelope from fully stepping out of the room, "thank you" she continue sending her a small soft smile.

"Of course Jo-Jo" Penelope smiled while finally stepping out of the room and starting to put the plan in action.

 -

 

A loud crash could be heared all around school as a body was thrown through a wall. Student and teachers filled out of their classrooms to see what had happened, and in the middle of the ruined wall one Joseph Blake lied beaten up and dazed. But that wasn't even the oddest thing, the wolf was covered in scabies and his skin was the color blue.

"What is going on?" Dr. Salzman's voice said as he approached the fallen wolf " ah, Mr.Blake i was looking for you." Dr.Salzman gestured for Dorian and Emma to help him pick the wolf up " help me get him to my office, please. And the rest of you get back to class!" 

- 

"How'd you do it?" An eager Mg ambushed Penelope on her way to Chemistry of Magic " how'd you get him expelled? No one gets expelled"

"I have my ways" Penelope said with an air of superiority " but if you must know, Connor Anderson, he owned me a favor, so i made him hacked in to the schools system get proff that Joseph was cheating, by making his pack do his work, emailed that to all the staff, and pair that with the bulling complains. Well...Dr.Slatzman had no choice, but to take action." Penelope said while turning towards Mg with a smirk on her face "But before that, I talked to Jed and made him realize the potential he had for leadership. I made sure he won when fighting to be the alpha. And finally to finish it of, all it took was a few simple spells and ta-da. Bye bye Joseph."

"Damn Peez, remind me to never get on your bad side" Mg said with awe in his voice.

Penelope turned towards him with a serious expression. "Now, just one more thing. I need you to spread the word" Penelope took a step closer to Mg almost backing him into a wall "Josie Saltzman is off limits, _no one_ messes with her unless they want to end up like Joseph Blake or worst. Do you understand" Penelope finished with a hard look on her face.

Mg swallowed loudly and nodded his head rapidly "G-Got it." He said speeding away.


	4. Consequence II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter.  
> Josie finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before the start of Legacies episode1, but after the break-up.

_MG swallowed loudly and nodded his head rapidly "G-Got it." He said speeding away_.

 

-

 

"So it was you" the angry voice of Joseph Blake exclaimed pointing an accused finger at Penelope. " You did this to me, you cause this." He ran towards her, before she could react he had her by the neck, lifting her up against the wall, that her feet could no longer touch the ground. "You are going to pay, witch." He growled menacing, bearing his sharpening teeth at Penelope.

Before he could make another move, Joseph was tackled to the grown by MG, the two boys fell to the floor where they started to struggle to pin down the other. Penelope fell to the grond gasping for air looking at the two boys wrestling on the floor. Raising her hand she cast a spell that had Joseph clasping his hands over his ears.

"S-stop" Joseph wimpered still holding his ears, that were now bleeding, "please."

"Next time you should have learned your lesson" Penelope said in a low dangerous voice, finally stopping her spell, looking down at the whimpering jock. "Stay away from this school. _Never_ come back." Penelope took another threatening step closer, "because if you do, _i promise,_ i will do worse."

 

-

 

"I know I've been saying this alot" MG started "but, damn Peez!" he exclaimed, his loud voice bouncing off the walls of Penelope room. His mood suddenly shifted when he glanced down at her neck. "We should probably go to the infirmary, your neck looks really red," his brows furrowed in concern. "It looks really bad."

Before Penelope could reply the door to her room slammed open, an angry Josie stormed in, slamming the door, once again, close.

"What the hell!" Josie exclaimed. MG stood abruptly, "Well...I'll be going" he said pointing at the door and speeding away again (coward).

"What were you thinking" Josie exclaimed, starting to pace in front of her ex.

"Jo-" 

"Why did you do it, huh?" Josie turned towards Penelope with a glare, "did you think that 'Poor little Josie can't stand up for herself, need someone else to handle her problem'" she said, resuming her pacing.

"Jo-" Penelope tried again.

"I can't believe you! You -"

"JOSIE" Penelope finally exclaimed, getting Josie to stop her pacing, and patting the spot right next to her, "calm down. Sit down please."

Josie reluctant went to sit, releasing a loud sigh as she sat. Josie looked towards Penelope, instantly her eyea looked towards the bruse that was rapidly becoming visible, leaving the skin purple. Guilt instantly filled her body making her heart heavy. "Why'd you do it Penny?" She said softly, voice filled with something Penelope couldn't identify, she said it almost in a whisper that Penelope had to strain herself to hear.

"No one messes with you" Penelope said looking Josie in the eyes. "Only I'm allowed to do that" she said sending Josie a smirk.

Shaking her head softly, Josie shared a laugh with Penelope.

"Just.."Josie said calming down, letting out a soft sigh " promise me next time, you won't do any thing like this" she looked up at Penelope, meeting her eyes, "please."

Penelope looked at her with a smile that almost looked like a smirk. "We both know i can't do that Jo-Jo."

"I know" Josie sighed defeatly. And with that the pair shared a smile, thats meaning was hidden even from them, gazing into each others eyes with a soft expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge accepted.   
> For MandyLucinda99 and Jaye :)


	5. When Did I Fall In Love With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was hard for Penelope to pin point at what moment she fell in love with Josie. "

It was hard for Penelope to pin point at what moment she fell in love with Josie.

Maybe it was during orientation, when she first saw her standing by her fathers side giving a friendly smile to all the exited and nervous students that year. Penelope remembered thinking that Josie's smile was the most beautiful thing in the world, and how she would do anything to be the cause of it.

Maybe it was when she finally got the courage to talk to her and used needing a pen as an excuse. Maybe it was when she finally asked her out on a date, Penelope could still remember Josie's soft shy smile as she whispered a quiet 'yes'. Or maybe it was when they had just three months of dating, seeing Josie outside of her class waiting for, such a simple gesture that had Penelope's heart flutter.

Whenever it happened, whatever caused it, all Penelope knew was that she wouldn't take any of it back.

She wouldn't take back the soft moments. 

Just before the day started, as they layed in bed holding each other, watching as the sun made Josie's skin glow even more than usual. How when during a movie Penelope would always find an excuse to cuddle Josie closer. How her skin felt on fire as Josie trailed a hand down her body, exploring it for the first time and soon with such assurance. The aftermath that came with each of those tender moment, where they use to just stare at each other, to overwhelmes to do much zof anything else. The way her tired eyes would blink up at Penelope. Penelope was sure that all the secret of the universe, all the unanswered questions were hiden away in Josie's eyes. 

How Penelope loved Josie's eyes. 

And how Penelope hated bieing the cause of those beautiful eyes filling with tears. How she hated watching her eyes harden everytime she looked at Penelope now. She hated watching those soften everytime a certain wolf came towards her. How she hated that those eyes fell inlove with someone else. How she hated that it tore Penelope's heart in two.

But at the end it didn't matter what Penelope hated, it mattered what she loved. And Penelope loved Josie. Loved everything about her. And if Penelope had to break her heart for Josie, then so be it. If she had to break in order for Josie to rise, then Penelope would gladly do it. 

Because Penelope didn't know when she fell in love with Josie, but she did. At the end that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried for a bit of angst, not sure if i succeeded, but still.  
> :)


	6. "Stupid Penelope. Stupid Karen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Josie

Logically, Josie knows it's not the new girls fault. Karen, a werewolf, just had started 2 weeks ago, while making  friends with the wolves easily, took longer socializing with the rest of the school population. Don't think Josie is against it, Josie loves that the wolves are finally starting to comply with the schools policy towards inclusion, but does Karen _really_ have to socialize with Penelope?

Josie knows she shouldn't feel this way, afterall her and Penelope had just gotten back to the point were they were mending fences again, and hopefully getting back to how they use to be. She can't hold it against Karen for not knowing her and Penelope are together. And it wasn't Penelope's fault that people found her irresistible, with her stupid perfect face and smirk (god that stupid smirk), but Josie couldn't help it.

 

-

 

It started simple enough. A little annoyance when she notice Karen talking to Penelope. Why did the wolf always have to stand so close to Penelope? Of course Josie new of the new girl's crush, it was obvious by the way she was constantly blushing around Penelope, almost everyone noticed. Everyone except Penelope, ironic if you really think about it given Penelope's reputation as the temptress.

Soon that little annoyance grew with every excuse that Karen used to get close to her Penny. It grew with every lingering look Karen send Penelope, with every 'Can i borrow a pen?', _how many times can a person forget a pen_?

But Josie's breaking point came during one of parties hosted by the wolves.

 

-

 

Whoa"MG said seeing Josie chug a whole cup, "slow down, it's not going anywhere."

Josie wasn't going to listen to him. The burning feeling she felt when seeing Karen so close to Penelope still coursing through her veins. "No" she replied stubbornly. Refilling her drink and starting to gulp it down as well.

_Stupid Penelope. Stupid Karen_. What the hell could they be talking about that involved the wolf being so close to _her_ Penny? Nothing. Nothing, no one should be that close to Penelope but Josie.

"Who does she even think she is?" Josie exclaimed, turning to MG as if he cpuld give her an answer. 

"I don't..."MG said trailing off, his brows furrowing in confusion, trying to put the puzzle together that was a tipsy Josie Saltzman.

"Exactly!" Josie continued, ignoring a confused MG. " She's has no right. It's Me and Penny, _not_ Penny and Karen" Josie said, distain lacing her tone as she said Karen's name.

"Karen? The new hot chick?"

"Hot? You think she's hot?" Josie turn towards MG and in suddenly her expression shifted from anger to sadness. "Do you think Penelope thinks so too? Is that why tjay were so close?" Josie eyes filling with tears. Maybe it was because of the alcohol in her system, but even thinking about Penelope with someone else that wasn't Josie made her feels sick.

"What?" MG squeaked, trying desperately not to freak out and fix things. "No no no. Penelope loves you Josie" but to no avail. Josie's eyes kept filling with tears as scenarios of Penelope and Karen filled her head. 

"Oh god" MG muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair, "Penelope is going to kill me" but Josie didn't hear him, to engrossed in hypotheticals. "Okay. Okay, wait here" MG raised his hands in a way to say 'stay' before speeding off. In less then five seconds he was back, but not alone.

Penelope looked around confused, soon confusion turned to anger once she saw her Jo-Jo. Turning towards MG she send him a dark glare "What. the. hell. happened?" She said through clenched teeth, simultaneously moving towards Josie, feeling anger consume her body. How dare anyone make her Jo-Jo cry.

"You love Karen, that's what happened" a distraught Josie said.

"What?" Penelope replied confused. " Who told you that lie?" She turned to MG with another accusatory glare.

MG quickly put up his hands in a surrender motion but before he replied Josie answered, giving him the opportunity escape.

"No one told me. I know you love her" Josie replied, slightly slurring her words, with a pout covering her face. And while Penelope knew this was suppose to be serious she couldn't help but think Josie looked adorable.

"Baby, I don't love Karen, okay?" Penelope stated "I love you."

"No you don't"

"Yes i do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" Josie asked with a suspicious expression, in Josie's drunk mind it was undeniable that Penelope loved Karen. The alcohol removing any sort of filter, Josie continued. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Penelope looked Josie in the eyes trying to convey how much she loved her, how she loved her so much it almost physical pained her to keep herself from shouting it out. "You Josie Saltzman are the best thing in any universe. You're beautiful, and not just physically but your heart, _your soul Jo-Jo_ , it's the most beautiful thing i ever got the pleasure of seeing. And i am honored that you let. Do you really not understand how much i love you?" Penelope said. Having move towards Josie, Penelope was now cradling Josie's face in her hands, using her thumbs to remove the tear stains from her cheeks. Looking in to her lovers eyes with so much sincerity it left Josie breathless.

"B-but" Josie stuttered, " Karen is hotter-"

"No one is hotter than you, babygirl"

"-she's more athletic-"

"she's a werewolf so it technical doesn't count"

"-she's probably smarter than me-"

"Love, you get straight A's"

"B-but" Josie tried again.

"No buts, okay?" Penelope stated firmly, "I. love. you." reaffirming every word with a kiss.

"Now, let me take you home."

"Okay"


	7. 3 Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 times Josie saw underneath Penelope's facade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, song and the show Legacies.

Josie loved many things about Penelope. Everything about her girl made her smile, but what she loved most is the Penelope that only she got to see.

Lizzie and the rest of the school only knew the Penelope that lived up her reputation of a cold, popular temptress. Ever since they had started dating Josie kept hearing how odd they seem together, and in a way she had to agree. The school's cold Queen Bee with the shy Saltzman twin did make an odd paring, but no one saw what was underneath facade.

 

I.  
"Oww" A throbbing headache was the first thing Josie notice when she woke up. Lifting her hand up to the spot were the pain was originating, she felt a bandage, "what the hell?"

Finally opening her eyes, she tried to sit up, but a hand firmly placed on her shoulder pushed her back down.

  
"Whoa, there tiger" Josie looked around the room, realizing that she was in the school's infirmary. Spotting her dad at the foot of her bed, Lizzie and MG on one side of her bed, and Hope on the other, Josie turned to face Hope who was the one speaking. " Go slow. You took a bit of a hit."

  
"What happened?"

  
"You don't remember?" Her dad replied looking a bit concern.

  
Remember? Oh, right. They were dealing with the monster of the week, this week it happened to be a real life fucking leprechaun. Last thing Josie remembered was the leprechaun having a big stick and dancing around a pile of silverware claim it as his treasure.

  
"The leprechaun smacked you really hard with his stick, Jo" MG supplied trying to put some of the pieces together for his friend. "We were worried there was a lot of blood."

  
"Wait" Josie held up her arms doing a signal with her hands to say pause "I almost died. Again?" She said with a hit of panic in her voice now.

  
"I mean" Hope started, trying to clam her friend "I wouldn't say it was that bad."

  
"Oh God" Josie continued, ignoring Hope's words "Penelope's going to kill me" she said turning towards the group, looking at them as if they had the solution.

  
"What does Satan have anything to do with this?" Lizzie questioned with a confuse expression.

  
Before Josie could answer the door to the infirmary slammed open "Josette Saltzman" Penelope said with a dangerous voice, entering the room and approaching the girl, that was now trying to hide underneath the bed covers, "what did I tell you about this?"

  
"To not do it anymore" Josie replied sheepishly.

  
The other occupants of the room watch duo with a mixture of confusion and amusement before deciding to leave the couple to sort out their situation.

  
With a sigh Penelope relented and went to sit beside Josie. "You have to stop scaring me like that" she started looking at the other girl, moving Josie's stay hair behind her ear. Penelope was terrified, the thought of losing the most important person to her was terrifying.

  
"I'll try"

 

II.  
"I don't think that how it works" Josie said throwing an amused smile to her companion.

  
"I’m pretty sure it is" Penelope replied with a grin of her own "I mean come on, where does it say that we can't make our own constellation" she continued, looking deep in to Josie's beautiful brown eyes, so beautiful.

"For example, look over there at those two stars " she said pointing at the sky " those are now called 'The Orbs'."

  
"The orbs" Josie tried and failed to keep the laughter from her words "why would you want to call your first constellation ' the orbs'?"

  
"Because, they are your eyes," the dark haired girl said with adoration while looking between the sky and her Jo-Jo.

  
"My eyes?" Replied the brunette her voice almost dropping to a whisper "why?"

  
"Because these stars are unique, they stand out. They're bright like your eyes, they might not demand everyone’s attention right away, but they're magnetic. Once you notice them, you never want to look away." Penelope's voice now matching the same volume as her lovers "Now that I think of it, you are build up of stars like these. A whole cluster of them, _so beautiful._ " Her voice dropping even lower that you had to strain to hear.

  
Just like a magnet there bodies moved closer together, just how it was meant to be, and they kissed. While it might not been their first one, Penelope always felt feeling dazed and giddy afterwards, and she knew that she would never get use to having the privilege of being able to kiss Josette Saltzman.

  
"Plus those three little ones in between can be the shape of your nose"

  
"And...you ruined it"

  
"No I didn't"

  
"Yes you did. But that's okay, you big dork"

 

III.  
A week had passed since Josie and Lizzie's 16th birthday party. Penelope knew she couldn't recreate and give back Josie that day, god she wished she could Josie didn't deserve what happened to her, but she could try to give her a somewhat good memory of her birthday.

  
“Where are you taking me?” Josie demanded while being dragged to the woods by a very persistent Mikealson. Hope had woken her and wouldn’t take no for an answer, going as far as to throw Josie over her shoulders and carry her out of her bed, not putting her back down until Josie agreed to get dressed.

  
“Stop whining” Hope replied continuing her mission, “ we are almost there."

  
“Almost where?” Josie was getting tried of all the mystery. All she really wanted was to go to bed, she was so exhausted. This week had dragged on forever, the last thing she needed was to get dragged out of bed by the stubborn tribrid that won’t tell her anything. Before Josie could question even more Hope stopped after entering the seemingly empty old mill.

  
“Okay where here”

  
“Okay” Josie said turning to her friend with a questionably gaze “but why are we her-”

Josie’s response was cut short by the glamour spell, that made it seem as if the old mill was empty, was removed. Now the old mill was seen decorated in fairy lights, streamers, balloons, there was even a table with snacks, cake and gifts.

  
“SURPRISE!” Yelled a crowd of about two dozen students, most pointing at a large poster that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOSIE! in big blue letters.

  
In an hour into the surprise party and things seem to be in full swing, especially considering how there were only about 24 people here. While the party wasn’t as big as the one previously planned, this one appealed more to Josie, and not just because she actually is in attendance., but because Josie wasn’t much of a party's girl. Everyone looked like they were having a good time and Josie had to admit so was she. She didn’t know how much she needed this given the week she was having.

  
Josie could see her closes friends enjoying themselves. MG and Lizzie were in the makeshift dance floor, giving the crowd a surprisingly good show, Hope was actually socializing, Rafael and a recently returned Landon were talking with some of Josie’s witch friends.

  
Josie tried to ignore the voice in her head that whispered that someone was missing, that _Penelope_ was missing.

  
“JOSIE!” A drunk MG stumbled his way towards Josie till he had an armed wrapped around her, “ Happy Birthday, best friend” he continued grinning, leaning against her, in order to not fall over.

  
“Thank you” Josie laughed at her friends obvious drunkenness, “ Thank you guys for setting all this up.”

  
“Oh, we only helped set up a bit” MG replied without thought. “Peez did all this. I only knew like…” he trailed of, holding up his hands and using his fingers to count “two hours ago? Yep! Two hours ago.” He finished grinning like a mad man, felling very proud of himself for being able to figure that out, unaware that he just shocked Josie speechless.

 

Josie didn’t know why she was pacing in front of her ex's door. Okay, that was a lie she did know, but how was she suppose to react when finding out that the ex she had been avoiding for the past three days, due to the kiss they shared, _oh god that kiss_ , just threw a party for her yet didn’t invite herself?

  
“Jo-Jo?” The sleepy voice of Penelope voice asked. “What are you doing?” Penelope said, bringing her hands up to rub the sleep off her eyes.

  
“I-I'm-” Josie stuttered, she wasn’t prepared and so very nervous. _Penelope always made her nervous._ “Why weren’t you at the party?” she blurted out, instantly wanting to slap her hand on her forehead. “I mean, MG told me you were the one that set everything up, I guess…I umm…I’m just wondering why you didn’t go?”

  
“You have been avoiding me” Penelope said plainly. “I mean more than usually. I didn’t want to make you upset or uncomfortable,” she continued with a small smile. The smile that she was giving Josie know reminded her of the she gave when they kissed, it showed that Penelope wasn’t even mad about the thought of Josie not wanting her to be there, but more resigned to that fact.

  
“You don’t make me uncomfortable” Josie quickly reassured looking into Penelope’s eyes to make sure the other witch understood. “I just been confused” Josie replied honestly, earning a raised eyebrow from her companion, “ I just didn’t know what you thought or what I thought or if there was anything to think about or…”

  
“There is something to think about” Penelope assured. “I don't mean we have to get back together or anything like that” she continued, trying to ignore her growing blush, “I just mean it wasn’t a mistake on my part.”

  
“It wasn’t on mine either” Josie looked at Penelope and felt hope once again that she and her could get back to what they use to be and maybe even better.

  
The couple stood there sharing a smile, before Penelope remembered something. “Oh, before I forget” Penelope went inside her room and came back out with a small box. “Here” she said handing it over to Josie.

  
Josie took the box and opened it. Inside there was the necklace she saw in an antique shop a while ago, Josie had instantly fallen in love with it, but sadly the price had been too high and she couldn’t afford it. She remembered mentioning it to Penelope when they were dating, she couldn’t believe that she actually remembered.

  
“I know its not as cool as Hope’s” Penelope said, uncharacteristically rambling while Josie took the necklace out of the box and clamp it around her neck easily. “But I remember you saying how much you loved it so…”

  
“I didn’t think you’d remember” Josie confessed with something akin to awe in her voice, “plus wasn’t it super expensive?”

  
“Oh, that didn’t matter” Penelope said, quickly dismissing Josie’s concern.

  
Josie ran her fingers over the necklace while looking up at Penelope with a soft smile. “Thank you”

  
“Of course, anything for you.”

 

  
BONUS:  
Josie was having a bad day, no scratch that Josie was having a bad week. It had started with her dad not being able to be at the game ( the game that they were no doubt going to lose and made fun at) and so far it had not improved.

  
So…here she was in her bedroom, alone, and feeling like shit. It was all to much and she didn’t know what to do about it. Josie felt hopeless, everything felt wrong, the worst part was that there was only one person that could make her happy, specifically one specific thing that person could do to make Josie happy no matter what, but Josie wasn’t allowed to want that.

  
No, Josie was suppose to hate them. And she did.  
Right?

  
Later on if asked Josie would blame reaching out to the one person she claim to hate as a momentarily lapse of judgement.

  
Shaking Josie sent out a simple text: I’m having a bad day. Can you do the thing please?

  
No less than five minutes later came a reply. Josie clicking on the attach file watched as a video started to play, showing a the figure of her ex on her bed about to play the guitar.

  
_We can dance if we want to_  
_We can leave your friends behind_  
_Cause your friends don’t dance_  
_And if they don’t dance then they’re no friends of mine_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated lately. Hope you guys had Happy Holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Request and comments are welcomed. :)


End file.
